


Nygmobblepot Drabbles

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Just a bunch of Nygmobblepot drabbles - ranging from pure smut to fluff to angst etc. :)





	1. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald needs something to hold onto, even if it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * warnings for smut + mentions of rough sex *

Oswald knows it’s gonna leave a bruise.

In fact, the knowledge that there _will_ be a reminder of what’s being done to him right now, lingering on his skin for days, sends a pleasant shiver down his spine.

As if reading his thoughts, Ed grips his hips even harder, causing Oswald to wince from the pain.

Ed continues to pound into him relentlessly, the impressive girth of his thick cock plunging in deep, filling Oswald up to the point where it’s almost too much. 

He’ll cry out, grab at the sheets, squirming beneath the taller man until he’s pushed down, leaving him barely any room to breathe.

Ed completely owns him in these moments, claiming every inch of his body.

Yet, Oswald can’t get enough, wants Ed to pin him down more, to fuck him harder, make him scream - he wants it to _hurt_. 

It’s the one thing he can hold onto. 

Because eventually, Ed is going to leave his bed - and him - once more. Without as much of a goodbye. 

Sometimes, it takes weeks for them to come together like this again. Weeks that feel like years - decades, even. 

And while the other side of Oswald’s bed will get cold shortly again after Ed has left, at least the bruises will remain. He wears them with pride, warmth bundling in his stomach when they’re strong enough to turn purple. And every time he presses his finger down on one, the slight pain that rushes through him is enough to swallow down the other pain - that aching nagging loneliness inside him - even if just for a moment.

Sometimes he even gets a few days of soreness in his ass, making it uncomfortable for him to sit. Yet, it fills him with bliss. Reminding him that what happens in these nights is in fact real and not just a vivid fantasy. 

It even ignites something in him. Hope. 

Hope, that maybe someday he doesn’t have to rely on bruises and pain to keep him sane, that maybe someday, Ed might just stay. 


	2. Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has trouble taking Ed's insults serious at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * warnings for smut + rimming *

“You’re pathetic,” Ed snarls.  


Despite the obvious insulting nature of the remark, the corners of Oswald’s mouth twitch into a small smile. 

It’s just nothing but amusing at this point.

“Mhm,” he hums, smile growing as he spreads his legs a little more, giving Ed better access to continue his work.

And Ed does, digging his fingers harder into the soft cushions of Oswald’s round ass before the wet pointed tip of his tongue nudges against his hole. 

“Oh,” Oswald sighs, a pleasant shiver rushing through him as Ed runs his tongue in circles over his sensitive flesh. 

“I don’t know what I ever saw in you back then,” Ed pants in between licks. “You’re an embarrassment, Oswald.”

“F-fuck,” Oswald cries out, knuckles turning white as he grabs at the sheets when Ed suddenly presses his face in _close_ , tongue slipping inside.

For a while neither of them says anything. Ed fucks him with his tongue, causing Oswald to utter out a string of soft cries and loud whines. 

Eventually, Ed pulls away, breathing heavily. “God, you’re truly pathetic,” he growls, and Oswald can just picture his face in that moment - beet-red and twisting with anger and arousal - a look Ed usually wears when they have sex.

“You really have no dignity, Oswald. You _never_ had.”

Oswald can’t help but chuckle at that. “Says the guy who’s addicted to burying his face in my ass-”

“Shut up,” Ed hisses, squeezing the round mounds of Oswald’s backside almost painfully. “We agreed to not talk about this.”

“So what, Ed?” Oswald says, looking over his shoulder with an arched brow and a smirk spreading on his lips. “You enjoy eating my ass while insulting me. It’s okay, I’m not judging.” He snorts a little at that, rolling his eyes before adding, “Okay, _maybe_ I am judging. A little.”

Ed glares at him, cheeks turning just a shade redder. “You’re...you’re…”

“ _Pathetic_ , I know, honey,” Oswald groans, slumping back forward onto the pillow with a smug smile still hanging on his lips. “Now come on, get me ready for the main course.”


	3. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Oswald's stay in Ed's apartment in Season Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kris & Sarah for beta reading! <3

“Are you insane?! No way!” Oswald yells, his green eyes flashing viciously at Ed, who cringes and quickly holds his hands up in an appeasing gesture.

“Mr. Penguin, I understand your need for...space. But as I already told you, we’ve been sharing a bed for the past two nights. You’ve only been too unconscious to notice-”

“I don’t care!” Oswald screams with his fists hammering down onto the mattress. “I will not share a bed with you, you _freak_!”

Ed inhales sharply, whole body growing tense.

“Mr. Penguin, I can assure you that I will stay on my side of the bed, just like I’ve done in the past two nights. Also, need I remind you that this is _my_ bed, and you’re _my_ guest,” Ed says, forcing a smile after the last sentence. 

Oswald makes a small frustrated noise, pressing his lips together as he forms them to a pout. 

Ed’s grin widens. “Glad we could come to an agreement.”

Without deigning another look at Ed, Oswald turns to his side with another small grunt, pulling up the covers over his whole face and leaving just a tousled mop of black hair  peeking out.

“Oh dear,” Ed mutters to himself as he lies down as well, trying to use the small remaining part of the blanket to at least cover up half of his body. 

Ed wakes up with a warm body flush against him.

“No no no, please,” Oswald whimpers, pressing himself even closer.

Eyes growing wide, Ed slowly turns his head to the side, almost relieved to find Oswald deep asleep.

The man’s face is scrunched up in discomfort, though, small beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. 

He’s having a nightmare.

Ed’s first instinct is to wake Cobblepot up, releasing him from his obvious anguish.

But then, Ed remembers just exactly _who_ the man next to him is and what he’s capable of.

“Don’t - please,” Oswald mumbles in a pained voice, followed by soft whimpering that makes Ed’s chest grow tight.  Squeezing his eyes shut, Ed tries to gently push the man away from him.

“No, no, don’t leave me, please,” Cobblepot whines, one of his hands suddenly moving up to grab at Ed’s shirt.

Ed’s breath hitches in his chest. “Mr. Penguin...are you actually awake?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Aside from more whimpering, Oswald remains quiet, fingers still clutching Ed’s shirt. 

And for a moment again, Ed considers waking him. 

However, as Ed lies there with Oswald’s body tucked neatly against his side, he comes to realize that he doesn’t mind this. Not at all.

It feels nice - in an odd way. 

Ed knows it might just be a reaction to having one of his most primordial needs met -  a longing for human contact -  that he’s felt deeply deprived of all his life. 

Or maybe it’s because there _really_ is something special between him and Oswald. A connection, a fateful branch that brought them together. One that would lead them to do great things together.

Maybe him and Penguin could even become _friends_. 

The thought makes his chest flutter with warmth and, as a smile begins to spread on his lips, Ed dares to wrap an arm around the smaller man now as well. 

And after Oswald seems to have overcome his nightmare, the only sounds now coming from him a series of soft snores, Ed finally drifts off to sleep as well, still holding the other man close to him. 


	4. Any Other Way

**  
**“You’ve grown soft, my friend.” **  
**

The corners of Ed’s mouth curl into a fond smile and he puts his empty glass down onto the small table between their armchairs. “We both have,” he says, and as he turns his head to look at Oswald, he feels warmth bloom inside his chest - unlike the one caused by the wine they had both been drinking all night.

“Well, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Oswald replies softly, cocking his head and lips spreading into a smile. 

And there, in the faint glow coming from the fireplace in front of them, Ed can see it. For a moment, the wrinkles on Oswald’s face seem to dissolve, the monocle on his left eye disappearing, grey hair that’s been neat and smooth turning into a mop of black spiky hair.

And despite the dim light, Ed can clearly see Oswald’s eyes now. Green and speckled with blue. Vibrant, full of pride. 

And Love. For him.

Ed reaches out, taking Oswald’s hand in his. 

It still fit perfectly in his palm. 

Just like Oswald fit perfectly into his life. 

“Me neither, old friend. Me neither,” he says, gently squeezing the other man’s hand. 


End file.
